testament_of_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Azthrall
Introduction The Azthrall are physically superior to even the high-humans. They usually grow to a height of six to seven feet tall and each possesses enough raw strength to wrestle most known mega-fauna. They have immense reserves of stamina and endurance; their bodies can remain mobile even after having sustained multiple broken bones and near-fatal-wounds. Azthrall also have faster reaction times. The Azthrall race can chronologically live for a maximum of 170 to 200 years but often, many of them die in the first 100 hundred years due to unnecessary fighting. Their ageing speed is generally consistent with humans until puberty: at that stage the Azthrall ageing process begins to slow down to about five times slower than the average human. By the time the Azthrall reaches the age of 100 he/she will be equivalent to a human in the early thirties. However, when the Azthrall reach their late nineties or early one-hundreds, they will begin to age faster again such that by the time they reach 140 they will be ageing at the same rate a human would. All Azthrall have a natural affinity for Gon control and can use it to enhance their physical capabilities and efficiently distribute the resources within their bodies. Biology The Azthrall are arguably the most biologically efficient creatures in Morealm. They possess various biological traits that give them various survival advantages over other races. The Azthrall have two hearts. In males, these hearts have different sizes; in females both hearts are the same size. The avarage heart-rate is lower for the Azthrall. Furthermore, the race have considerably faster rates of regeneration than normal humans. This ability has both a significant strength and a potent weakness. On one hand, the Azthrall can survive injuries that would be otherwise lethal and even regenerate entire limbs over the course of a few months. However, the drawback to this is that the accelerated regeneration process is extremely taxing on the body's supply of resources. Recovering from a large flesh wound could leave the Azthrall in a state of fatigue and if one forces it's body to regenerate even faster, it could result in severe weight-loss and severe cuts to their life-expectancy. The Azthrall can regenerate all limbs, muscle-tissue and even bone structures however most internal organs do not regenerate without assistance and the horns and eyes do not regenerate either (in most cases). Characteristics The most notable characteristic of the Azthrall are the horns, these come in either jet black or garnet red with a few exceptions. These begin to sprout from the Azthralls' head typically around the age of 6 and reach their full length (approx. 15cm) by the time the Azthrall is in it's mid twenties. Horn shapes have much variation and can protrude from the top of the head to the side of the head. They are made from an unknown protein that is ridiculously strong and light-weight; the same material, in fact, that can be found in dragon horns and scales. Robbing the graves of dead Azthrall to use their horns to craft armour and weapons is not uncommon; in some Azthrall families this is a tradition. The vibrancy of the horns is often associated with a sign for fertility in females and a readiness to reproduce in males. The length of the horns is also associated with the endowment of a male Azthrall. It is common for some noble families to carve a pattern or insignia to their horns in order to honour their house. Azthrall eye colours are slightly different to human ones. Brown, blue, green and grey irises do not exist in Azthrall eyes. Instead, common colours include: Ruby-Red, Honey-Gold and Coal-Black, unlike human eyes, these are luminescent in the dark. Furthermore, when night falls, Azthrall eyes do not adjust the size of the pupil but rather alter its shape into a slit. Mixed-Race Azthrall An individual with one Azthrall parent and one Anenjern parent is known as an "Azskarii". Across the world there are many various nicknames for this extremely rare occurrence. Seeing as the Azthrall and Anenjern are almost always opposite by nature, finding an Azskarii that was conceived willingly and raised in a stable household is near impossible. The Azskarii are all naturally extremely powerful: often inheriting the superior mind of the Ananjern and the superior body of the Azthrall. As of such they are either feared or respected. An individual with one Azthrall parent and one Fairy parent is known as an "Az'fae". Like the "Azskarii", the likely-hood of an Azthrall and a Fairy procreating are extremely low... yet still possible in the wonderful world of Morealm. The Az'fae tend to be smaller than the average Azthrall and similar to the height of an average human. They possess slightly diminished physical strength to the average Azthrall; however, they also exhibit far superior intelligence and magical affinity to compensate. Furthurmore, the Az'fae possess wings for flight which provides a large advantage over most other Azthrall.